Strength of the Wolf is the Pack
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Peter encounters a new heroine on one of is nightly runs. He starts to befriend a girl that was once invisible at the M-cubed school. Things are just not making sense anymore. PeterxOC Slight EddiexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there everyone! I'm making you all a Spectacular Spider-man fanfiction!I hope you like it as much as I did in my head!**_

_**Discalimer: I don't own Spectacular Spider-man or any characters from the show! I only own Lita/Silverwulf!**_

Peter looked over the city from behind his Spider-man mask a satisfied smile upon his face.

"Looks like the baddies gave up for the night. Guess I'll actually make it home early tonight." Just as Peter turned away to head home he heard a crash from a building not too far away. He sighed and turned back and readied himself to swing over. "I stand corrected." He swung over entering through a broken window.

What he saw shocked him, another masked women in battle with Black Cat. Cat smirked and chuckled as the two circled each other.

"Lookie, the mutt doesn't wanna play anymore?" The girl growled an animalistic growl and sweep kicked Cat from her feet.

"Cat's are such vain creatures. Well, miss kitty you're going to jail." Peter chuckled and walked forward to stand between the two.

"It's funny how 'cat fight' is so appropriate for this."

Now Peter had a good look of the girl. Her mask was jagged with ears perched atop her brow. Her costume fit perfectly to her hour glass figure, her sleeves ending in clawed gloves. There were bits of fur for the collar and around her wrists and ankles. Behind the mask were dog like icy blue eyes and choppy silver hair put up into a high ponytail. Her face was contorted into a growl that showed her sharp canines as she stared intently at Black Cat. Her eyes shone red as the moonlight hit them at that certain angle.

Black Cat stood and walked to Spider-man with a swing in her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"Well, if it isn't my friendly neighborhood Spider." She touched his shoulder and the other girl growled and stepped forward threateningly.

"I doubt Spider-man is a friend to_ criminals_ like you Cat." Spider-man looked to the girl shrugging off Cat's hand.

"What do you mean by that miss…ummm what was your name?" The girl rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"It's Silver Wulf, and I mean that little miss pussy cat here was robbing the place when I found her." Spider-man turned to Cat wagging a finger playfully at her as he spoke.

"Cat, didn't I say that crime doesn't pay?" Cat shrugged flirtatiously, making Siler Wulf gag. She knew then and there Spider-man would let the cat burglar go.

"Ugh, you have him wrapped around your sticky little fingers." Spider-man ignored the comment and let the thief off with another stern warning letting her escape through the window.

Silver Wulf then clicked a button on her gloves cocking the claws back and preparing to fire when the other hero stopped her.

"You know this isn't a game, it's dangerous out here and not just any person that puts on a suit can do it. You should go home where it's safe." The heroine glared dangerously at the arachnid and let out a wolf like growl.

"I can see that plain as day, _Spider-man_. I'm not just some regular kid that thinks I'm a hero." His name was spat venomously at him as those eyes glared straight at him. She braced herself grabbing her wrist and firing the claws of each finger out, cables connected to them. She swung out with such grace that the hero couldn't help but watch as she jumped from building to building effortlessly.

Silver Wulf landed gracefully on the last roof and took off her mask her pupils returning to their human shape. Her hair slowly turned from silver to brown from roots to tips as the moon began to wane. She slid through an open window dust coming up from the floors as she landed. She sighed at the place she called home and got into a pair of pajamas and slid into bed. Her anger had slowly gone away as she felt the wind through her hair on her way home and she fell asleep quickly.

Peter ran reaching the gates of the school just in time. He had woken up late thanks to the mysterious Silver Wulf. He had spent all night wondering about her. He wondered who she was, where she came from, and when she had come on the hero scene. He sighed in relief as he reached his class just before the bell rang. He sat next to Gwen per usual and listened partly to today's lecture.

Her blue eyes went to the door as the familiar scent invaded her nostrils. She was just starting to get the hang of her heightened senses. There she spotted him, Peter Parker, the only guy in the whole school who gave her a run for her money when it came to grades. She didn't remember where the scent was from, only assuming that it was from him walking by her in the halls. She felt a twinge of pain as the class period ended, and the bell rang. She made a mental note to invest in some ear plugs, or headphones, as she walked from the classroom. She growled silently as she was pushed aside by Eugene Thompson, or as everyone called him, Flash.

She hated how they could treat people like this and never feel any remorse. To them anyone with a 3.0 grade average or higher was invisible, or there to be tormented. She stopped in frustration as Sally Avril repeated what Flash had done, only this time knocking her books from her hands in the process.

"Oops, did I do that? Freak." She said it under her breath but she heard it as if Sally had yelled it. She wanted to say something, but when she looked up to open her mouth they were gone. She sighed and picked up her things and walked to her next class. She walked her bangs covering her eyes slightly. She had always been invisible, even to those who were in her circle. She bumped into Harry Osbourne and apologized quietly swiftly disappearing to her locker.

Peter and Gwen looked to the brown haired girl as she apologized to Harry in a mousy voice. Peter looked as she strode away quickly.

"She was sure in a hurry." Harry looked back too and then raised an eyebrow to Peter and Gwen.

"Who is she anyway? I've never seen her around before, maybe she's new?" Gwen shook her head and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"She's in our class; I think her name is Lita."

Lita was the first one to reach her second period class and the teacher greeted her warmly.

"Good morning miss Willis." Lita smiled shyly and took her seat in the back and leaned back in it. School was the worst part of the day; she loved the classes, but hated the people. The 'popular' people always made her life hell.

The class piled in and the bell rang hurting Lita's sensitive ears. She couldn't wait till the day was over, and she could be left alone. To the untrained eye she was just a shy nerd, but only she knew that there was much more to her then that. She was a tortured soul that had the worst luck anyone seemed to have. No one ever took the time to look deep into her problems.

She was so much more than meets the eye. She wished that maybe just maybe someone would look deep into her and see what was really there. All she really wanted was to be liked, even just by one person. She wondered how she would ever achieve this and never found an answer. And so, she just accepted the fact that maybe it wasn't meant to be. Although, she did wonder what life would feel like had she been accepted into the circle people had thrown her in.

Gwen looked back as the teacher called the girl's name.

"Lita Willis?" The girl raised her hand and quickly went back to staring down at her desk. Gwen looked to Peter and Harry thoughtfully.

"I kind of feel sorry for her. Maybe we should ask her to sit with us?" Harry looked back to the girl as well and made an unsure expression.

"I don't know Gwen; she kinda gives me the creeps."

Peter looked back and nodded to Gwen. There was something sad surrounding the girl, as if maybe she needed someone to reach out for her.

"Yeah, ask her at lunch. I wouldn't mind having another person at our table." Gwen's expression went back to normal as Peter's statement snapped her out of giving Harry 'the stare'. She nodded smiling to her friends and turning to the front of the class to listen intently on the notes to be recorded.

Come lunch time Lita looked around searching for her usually empty table, but found it occupied. She sighed staring disgustedly down at the chocolate chip muffin that sat on her tray. She couldn't enjoy the tastes chocolate had to offer any more, not since what had happened. She looked up again to see Peter Parker and company staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably wondering why they felt the need to do that. Gwen signaled her to come over shyly and Lita looked around confusedly then pointing to herself in a silent inquiry. Gwen nodded and smiled to her and Lita walked over hesitantly, wondering what they wanted.

She sat down without a word studying the mannerisms of the three. She could smell the discomfort in the air. She could also hear the giggles from the jock table. It seemed there was a disturbance in the order, her sitting with people who were part of a clique. Gwen smiled and held out her hand.

"Hey I'm…." Lita cut her off her voice coming out low.

"Gwen Stacy, I know…we have classes together." She took her hand away and cleared her throat nervously. The taste of nervousness on Lita's tongue showed just how tangibly anxious Gwen was. Gwen tried again to spark a conversation with the girl.

"Didn't you apply to work at the Connors' lab with us?" Lita nodded and pushed her food around with her spork.

"I wasn't accepted, all the spots got filled."

Gwen pushed her glasses up and nodded.

"Well, they have another opening. I'm going after school if you want to come and ask." Lita looked at her giving Gwen the first good look at her eyes. Lita tried to find any other emotion besides sincerity behind her eyes but couldn't. Gwen was marveling at her icy blue orbs when Lita answered.

"Sure." Lita felt nervousness hit her as realization hit that this was sort of a chance to hang out.

Lita smiled slightly as she saw Gwen smile at her approval of her offer.

"Great, I'll meet you outside after school?" Lita nodded and ate some mashed potatoes looking into the eyes of Gwen's two male friends who had been staring the whole time. Harry had suddenly opened his mouth to speak; his voice was kind of nasally and shook as he spoke.

"You gonna eat that muffin?" She shook her head handing it to him and clearing her throat.

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

Harry gasped and went wide-eyed.

"Serious? Wow that bites. I can't imagine life without chocolate." Lita shrugged and continued to pick at her lunch idly looking up ever so often as the three started their own conversation. She could hear the chatter at the popular table, her being the subject of conversation. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard Liz Allen's voice.

"She was better off being a freak on her own!" She felt her blood boil and was only brought back to earth when she heard the snap of the plastic spork in her hand.

She looked as the three that shared her table looked at her in surprise.

"Wasn't paying attention, sorry." They went back to conversation and Lita glared at the brunette cheerleader as their eyes met. Then the whole table's eyes were on her and she unwillingly backed down. She blocked out their chatter and turned to the three that had taken her in.

After school she waited for Gwen her books in hand. She saw Gwen run over yelling her salutations to Peter and Harry before stopping next to her.

"Ready?" Lita nodded and smiled at Gwen. Maybe her luck was starting to turn; maybe Gwen would be her first friend in a long time.

She heard the whiz too late as the rubber filled with water came too close for her to dodge. She felt the snap of the rubber against her scalp as it broke letting the water inside soak her head and trickle down to her clothes. She stood in shock before turning to the window to see Flash Thompson and Kenny Kong chuckling away and chucking more balloons at her. She pushed Gwen out of the way and just took her lashing. The sound of laughter hit her ears between each pooping of the balloons against her. When they had no more balloons to throw she looked down to the ground her fists clenched. She felt the tears prick her eyes knowing that all eyes were on her and they were laughing at her pain.

She wouldn't dare give Flash Thompson and his cronies the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She shook her hair out drying it slightly before picking up her fallen books. She turned to Gwen her eyes watering and her voice coming out stony.

"You ready to go?" She looked at her in pity before nodding and walking with her out onto the sidewalk.

"Flash is such a creep, you didn't deserve that. No one does." Lita felt some of the tears slip out and bit her lip and answering Gwen her voice wavering for once.

"Whatever I don't care about them." Gwen looked at her and put her hand on Lita's shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me from getting drenched." Lita nodded and looked to Gwen unable to stop the tears. Luckily it looked just like streams from the jock onslaught.

"No problem, implus they wanted me, not you." Gwen and Lita stayed silent as they walked to the lab.

When they reached the lab Lita was partly dried off. Gwen walked in greeting the two doctors in return. They spotted her and came to ask about her new visitor. Dr. Connors was pretty tall with blonde hair a few shades lighter then Gwen's, and had a prosthetic arm.

"Gwen who's your slightly damp friend?" Gwen looked to another blonde male with blue eyes and a black biker jacket on.

"This is Lita Willis, she wanted to talk with Dr. Connors."

Dr. Connors looked to Lita giving her a sudden case of nerves.

"I…um, wanted to ask about any openings in the lab. I applied earlier in the year, but all the spots for students were filled." Dr. Connors looked away in contemplation and then to whom Lita assumed to be his wife.

"We weren't looking for a replacement for Peter, but I guess we could use you around." Lita smiled and thanked the doctors graciously before turning to Gwen and thanking her.

"Hey, now we're even for earlier."

Dr. Connors shook Lita's hand and congratulated her, welcoming her to the team. She started that day after being shown around and introduced to everyone. As she wiped clean the cases that held a few genetically altered spiders she turned to Gwen and asked.

"What happened with Peter? Did he quit?" Gwen tensed and looked nervously to Lita before answering.

"Let's just say Peter made a choice that gave the Connors' trust issues with him." Lita nodded and didn't press any further for information.

She felt all her troubles from the day fade as she spent time with Gwen getting to know her better, as well as Eddie Brock. The only part that bothered her was that the lab smelled too much like the place that had given her these great abilities. It reminded her too much of the pain and fear she had endured in a lab just like this one. The intense smell of chemicals and machinery hit her nose, just like it had when she woke up in chains. It was just like the day she had become Silver Wulf.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So finally I'm updating my Spidey fic! I liked the response I got to the first chapter and so I'm going to continue to write it! So without much adieu here is the story!Please remember to review at the end folks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Spectacular Spider-man or any characters from it. I only own Lita/Silverwulf!**_

Silverwulf watched from her perch on top of a billboard for any trouble. Her ears were focused on anything that sounded like an alarm or a siren. She caught sight of the flashing red and blue lights and quickly followed after them. She picked up some of the situation from the police radio closest to her as she followed after. Once the cars stopped, and had reached their destination Silverwulf could see from her roof top that Rhino was on another rampage of the city. She quickly made her way onto the scene swinging from her roof top into Rhino. He was only sent back slightly as she landed behind him with a growl.

"Hey ugly, I think you're about ready for a timeout." The enormous super villain looked over at her and growled.

"You ain't the spider. Go on home girly before you get flattened." Silverwulf growled earning her the attention of her newfound opponent. She didn't like being ignored because she wasn't Spider-man. She was going to get some recognition one way or another, and taking down Rhino was one way.

"Who needs Spider-man? Let's dance big fella."

Rhino laughed at her, and it only served to anger her even more. She braced herself on the concrete a wolf-like growl coming from her throat. "Everyone might wanna cover their ears!" Once the growl built up in her throat she let out a howl that shook the city's streets closest to her. Rhino howled in pain holding his ears, and falling to his knees causing more vibrations of the ground. Once her lungs no longer had air she stopped and watched as Rhino writhed on the floor. She laughed a smirk coming to her pale pink lips, and a small fang poking from them.

"Can the Spider do that King clumsy?" The big figure of Rhino growled and looked up in utter fury to her. He stood up as quickly as he could and charged for her a battle cry coming from his great form. She rolled out of the way and ran to stop him from hitting the spectating crowd. She had to think quick to stop him from trampling the onlookers and she had to do it fast. She suddenly felt a jolt of animalistic strength in her limbs that propelled her forward grabbing Rhino by his neck and pulling him torward the ground with a crash. It must have looked silly her petite form holding the massive mountain of a man in a head lock.

It was when he started struggling that she was worried about how she would end the fight. Her strength was starting to fade as he scrambled to be released.

"Hey, how are you doin' that? Let me go girly or I'll clobber you into next week!" She growled and tried her hardest to keep him floored.

"Oh you're The Thing now? Shut up and stay down already! You're going to jail anyway why fight it? Oh, and the name is Silverwulf lame brain, and don't you forget it!" She could smell him start to sweat, and felt him starting to tire finally.

She noticed the moon was starting to get covered by clouds and growled. She needed to get out of here fast or her secret identity would be revealed quicker than it had been a secret. She turned at the sound of something hitting the ground near Rhino and saw webbing holding the now unconscious Rhino in place for the police. Silverwulf sighed and let go thanking whomever that Spider-man had shown up when he did. She dusted herself off as said hero came towards her.

"You again. Thanks for the help and all, but maybe you should leave the big guys to the professionals." She growled deeply at the arachnid, and glared menacingly.

"I didn't see you take down Rhino Spidey; if that isn't professional than I don't know what is. Just because you're afraid of another hero taking your spotlight doesn't mean you can belittle me like that. So lay off Arachnid!" Spider-man put his hands up in defense, and backed away slightly.

"Whoa, down girl! I didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking there's probably someone at home worried about you right? You should quit now while you're ahead." Silverwulf scoffed and turned on her heel to walk away. She grumbled lowly as she shot off into the night away from the cheering crowd and confused spider.

Peter sat at his desk looking over the pictures of Rhino's rampage. Lucky for him he caught the battle between said villain and the up and coming Silverwulf. It baffled him how she had landed on the scene before he had gotten into costume. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that maybe this was Spider-man's chance to take a vacation. No, he couldn't; Uncle Ben's words echoed in his head as he banished the thought completely. Maybe this new heroine was a blessing, and could become a partner to Spider-man. That is if she didn't completely hate his guts already. It seemed like no matter if he was Peter Parker or Spider-man; he just didn't know how to talk to girls.

Lita put in her quarter grabbing every newspaper for the day. The headlines had all been about her, and the static plagued television at home had talked all about her last night. She read the headlines, and all of them were flattering except for one. The Daily Bugle had her in mid howl and had labeled her a destructive nuisance. 'The New Silver Menace! Destructive Wolf 'Heroine' Battles Crime Partner.' Lita rolled her eyes and continued on her walk to school stuffing the papers in her bag. She wondered what Gwen Stacy and her pals would think of Silverwulf. Would it be too conspicuous to ask about it?

Lita sat down at her lab table and opened the Daily Bugle, which had the best pictures, to read the article about her alter-ego. She couldn't believe the lies that they had come up with about her. They actually believed that she was working with Rhino, and that they got into a spat. She wanted to punch in Jonah Jameson's face for those lies. She let her blue eyes roam over the pictures only to stop in horror at the name given credit for them. The small letters should have taken up the whole page. Those little black letters that read 'Pictures by: PETER PARKER' were like a big red flag.

Lita let the paper fall onto the lab table in shock and tried to shake it off. Peter wouldn't recognize her, and even if he did he wouldn't believe she was Silverwulf. At least that's what she was counting on. She saw Gwen enter with Harry and said photographer in tow. When Gwen sat in front of her she felt doomed. Gwen saw the paper in front of her, and she pushed up her glasses with a smile.

"So, you heard about her too? What do you think about her?" Lita looked down and shrugged she would have to play it cool, but not so cool it was obvious.

"Well, she's pretty cool, but she's still a vigilante. So, to be politically correct she's a bad influence." Gwen laughed and turned in her seat to look at the abandoned paper with Lita.

"My dad said something along the same lines when I asked him. Why'd you get The Bugle? All they do is bash super heroes." Lita smiled inwardly at the chance to grill Peter about his knowledge of Silverwulf.

"Truth be told I only got it because they had the best pictures." Gwen seemed to perk up at the statement, and elbowed Peter softly.

"Oh really? You know Peter takes those pictures for them right?" Lita feigned surprise and shook her head.

"I totally didn't! How do you get such great shots Peter?" He chuckled softly like he was embarrassed; it would've explained the smell of nervousness coming off him.

"I'm just at the right places at the right time I guess. Plus, if I told you all my secrets I'd have to kill you." The three shared a laugh and Lita chuckled slightly. He was hiding something, and Lita didn't like her chances with that.

Come lunch time Lita had worked her way into a nervous sweat. What if Peter knew who she was, and was just waiting for the perfect moment to blackmail her with it? What if he told Gwen and Harry? Would anyone believe him? What if he told his boss who the Silverwulf menace was? Would the cops be at her door tonight ready to drag her off to jail? Would the next headline in the papers tell the story of a normal girl who gallivanted as a superhero?

She surveyed the three as she sat down for lunch, and didn't bother to eat her food. Her nerves wouldn't allow her to eat even if she wanted to. Both Peter and she seemed to be on pins and needles and she smelled it. She snapped out of her thoughts when Sally Avril and Liz Allen walked by dropping insults.

"Ew, what smells like wet dog? It must be Loser Willis!" Lita frowned and looked at the two cheerleaders with a glare.

"You sure it isn't Ditz Allen over here? Flash smells like so many other animals I wouldn't be surprised if it rubbed off on her."

The two glared at her and at her company when they tried to hold back their laughter. Lita was inwardly cringing at her own confidence. She would never dare try something like this on a regular day, but she wasn't just Loser Lita anymore she was Silverwulf now.

"It talks? Well, you better watch yourself Loser Lita or you just might get splashed." The two girls giggled and walked away to their table leaving Lita to ponder her fate. Gwen and Harry both let out their laughter as the two disappeared. Lita tried to discreetly smell herself to see if she truly did smell like a wet dog.

She guessed it wasn't so discreet when Gwen spoke to her.

"You smell fine, they were just trying to be mean. That was really brave of you to stand up to them." Lita cleared her throat and picked at her food some more as she looked at the three. The bullying hadn't started until she had been seen with Peter and his friends.

"Well, someone has to right? It's not fair that they think they can pummel and verbally abuse anyone who has higher GPA than them." The three nodded in agreement, and continued eating lunch with little conversation. Maybe she could take a bullying or two if she had people to share it with right?

Lita wiped down the tanks full of lizards and smiled at her reflection in the glass. Lita had continued to thank Gwen for the opportunity, and she loved being a part of the stuff that went on in the Connors' lab. She had even met their son Billy, and he reminded her so much of her little sisters. As she sprayed and cleaned the last tank she turned to Eddie who was next to her organizing lab equipment. He turned and smiled to her making her blush slightly, and turn away to hide the fact. Yeah, she was one of those girls who liked older guys. It also didn't help that he was one of those blonde, blue-eyed guys that was so pretty it was unfair.

He cleared his throat and walked over to her with a chuckle.

"You need something else to do or are those lizards just that interesting?" She inwardly scolded herself for the stupid move, and turned to answer him.

"I should probably do something else huh?" He chuckled again and nodded to her handing her a small test tube.

"You can help me organize the equipment over here." She smiled and went over to help him reluctantly.

As she was getting her things ready to leave the lab for the night, and go on patrol Lita was stopped by Mrs. Connors.

"Lita can you hold on for a second? Curt and I need to have a talk with you." Lita nodded slowly and sighed inwardly. If she wasn't nervous anymore before then she sure was now. Lita stood up with her backpack on her back and waited for the two scientists to come back. When the two walked back in their faces were so serious it scared Lita a little bit. It didn't help that everyone was gone for the day and the lab was deathly quiet.

They looked at each other for a second, and Dr. Connors spoke first.

"Martha why don't you start?" She nodded and looked at Lita with a poker face. Lita's animal instinct to flee was starting to become unbearable. Mrs. Connors spoke softly when she addressed her.

"Well, honey you do know that this job is more of an extracurricular activity right? We can't pay you." Lita nodded and tried to keep eye contact with the red-headed women.

"Of course, I knew that coming in. I just wanted something fancy to put on my college applications." Both of them smiled at her and then it was Dr. Connors' turn to speak.

"Martha and I know about your situation at home, and so we can't pay you _much_. It'll be off the books and just between us okay?" Lita's eyes went wide in shock as she looked at both of them, and the small roll of cash that Dr. Connors was holding out to her.

"Dr. Connors I can't possibly accept this from you. I know my family needs it, but my mother always taught me not to take handouts." Dr. Connors smiled to her and put the money into her palm and closed her fingers around it with his prosthetic hand.

"You work here don't you? It's not a handout if you earned it, and it's the least we can do for the hard work you put in around here."

Lita was clutching the bills in her hand tightly. Her knuckles were turning white from the pressure. She turned the knob on her front door and walked inside the decrepit house with a blank look in her eye. Her mother smiled from the couch, and got up to greet her with a hug.

"Welcome home honey how was school, and how did work go today?" Lita just put the crumpled, triplet, hundred dollar bills into her mother's hand and walk to the kitchen sink for a glass of water. Her mother looked in awe at the money in her hand and then to her daughter.

"Where did this come from?" Lita looked to her mother and smiled wide for the first time since she left the ESU lab.

"Dr. and Mrs. Connors are paying me to work at the lab mom can you believe it?" Lita ran to her mother and brought her into a tight embrace. Her mother did the same, and both began to weep from joy at the new development.

"This is going to help us out so much Lita you just don't know. I just wish I didn't have to ask you to give up your own money." Lita just looked at her mother with a smile on her face shaking her head.

"As long as we still have a roof over our heads mom I don't care."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well hello again readers I am finally updating this fic. I have been so busy drawing that I am slacking on my writing duties! Well, for this week I am hoping to update a few things this being the first one! Anyway enjoy this chapter guys!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lita/Silverwulf and her family. Spectacular Spider-man belongs to Marvel and such! Don't sue!**

* * *

Lita yawned as she looked at the clock on her old desk then down to her hand written paper. It was a few hours passed midnight, and she sighed quietly looking back at her two younger sisters sleeping soundly on their average queen sized bed. She smiled slightly before slipping the finished paper into her folder, and then putting that in her backpack. She stood up, and stretched letting her back pop before slipping off her costume. She put on a simple pair of shorts and a shirt; she climbed into bed with her sisters pulling the covers over herself. She stared intently at the loose floor board that hid her Silverwulf gear, and thought about the nights events. She had stopped a few minor assaults, and robberies with no sign of Spider-man. She wondered if their last encounter had made him avoid her, and she almost regretted telling him off.

She closed her eyes for awhile listening to the sounds of her home. She could hear her mother tossing in the other room, and her sisters softly breathing next to her. She could faintly hear the next door neighbors screaming at each other about something or another, and then the breaking of glass. She sighed, and turned on her side trying to drown out the sounds. She tried to silence her own thoughts before she finally drifted off into sleep.

She walked tiredly to school yawning ever so often before she finally reached the building. She barely saw Gwen wave her over, and trudged to the group with a big yawn.

"Rough night Lita?" Gwen laughed as she saw the other girl's tired blue eyes. She nodded slowly rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up.

"Stayed up perfecting my paper for English. Couldn't start till late cause I had to babysit my little sisters." They all nodded to her and Gwen gave a curious look.

"Oh, you have siblings?"

Lita nodded and let out another yawn before replying to Gwen's question.

"Yup, two little sisters. Both extremely hyper, and love to play superhero. They like to stay up pretending to be Spider-man, and argue about who would make a better sidekick." Gwen laughed again covering her mouth to stifle it.

"They sound adorable." Lita gave a slight smile, and watched as Flash Thompson and his flock walked into school her eyes following after Rand Robertson with slight confusion and longing. The most kind of the group, he had been Lita's crush the year before when she had most definitely been invisible hiding behind her thick glasses. She had been thoroughly displeased to hear he had started dating Sally Avril despite that she had convinced herself she was over the football star.

They had only had a few chance encounters that made her start to think that maybe there could have been something between them, but was thoroughly crushed when he could never remember her name. She turned back to the group of possible new friends smiling to Gwen as she suggested they should get to class. Gwen cleared her throat and looked at her over her glasses with knowing eyes.

"So, what's with you and Rand Robertson? Do you know him?" Lita blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders refusing to look at the three.

"Not really, he saved me a few times last year, but that's it. I just don't understand how he's friends with those guys. I mean they're all bullies, and he seems really laid back." Gwen smiled, and shrugged giving her a look that made Lita wish she weren't so perceptive.

Gwen chuckled slightly, and then turned back to her with an inquisitive look.

"I guess it's just his crowd. So what did Dr. Connors want when they kept you after? I kept meaning to ask, but didn't get to." Lita felt a chill go up her spine, and slight worry ebb into her. She never wanted anyone to know about her situation at home, and she most definitely didn't want her new friends to know.

"Uh, they just wanted to ask how I was adjusting to working at the lab." Gwen nodded seeming to believe her little lie making Lita inwardly sigh in relief. They all sat together again in class, and Peter still hadn't made his move to blackmail her if that's what he had planned to do. She still had her suspicions of him, and she was constantly watching him when she got the chance.

* * *

Lunch came around again, and Lita was making her way to the table with a bored expression. She felt panic strike her when her foot came in contact with a puddle of milk and her balance started to leave her nearly toppling to the group in a heap of Salisbury steak. She held her tray for dear life and then felt the touch of someone's hands on her arms and a warm torso against her back. She look up in utter embarrassment at the familiar face of Rand Robertson who's lips held an amused smirk.

"Willis, we gotta stop meeting like this." She felt her heart stop realizing he had remembered part of her name. She stood up looking away from the popular male, and cleared her throat to prevent herself from stuttering.

"Sorry about that didn't see the milk. On the floor I mean."

He shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled to her putting his hands in his pocket.

"S'cool. Accidents happen." Lita smiled slightly back to him and nodded before she grit her teeth as a loud screech attacked her sensitive ears.

"Rand! Back off Loser Lita cause if you think you're gonna try and take Rand from me you got another thing coming!" Lita stepped back as the blond cheerleader invaded her personal space with a scowl on her features. Rand rolled his eyes, and pulled Sally back lazily.

"Willis is cool Sally. She wasn't making a move." Sally stuck out her tongue at Lita and put an arm around Rand possessively glaring daggers.

"Good because it's not like she could stand a chance with you. He's out of your league nerd so back off!"

Lita watched as the two walked off Rand looking like he had regretted dating Sally for a second. Lita blew her bangs out of her face with a frown, and walked over to sit at her table getting a look from each of her friends. Gwen as always was the first to speak to her, and it made Lita start to think maybe Peter and Harry didn't quite enjoy her company.

"I can't believe she had such little faith in Rand to believe he'd do something like that." Lita shrugged, and picked at her food noting that the steak was too overcooked for her liking.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm just glad I'm not lying in a puddle of chocolate milk right now." Gwen smiled to her and Harry actually spoke to her for once since they started to spend time together.

"Yeah, that would've been harsh since you're allergic and all right?" Lita rose an eyebrow then coughed, and nodded to his inquiry in slight worry at her near misstep.

"Uh, yeah right. Swelling and puffiness, gross."

* * *

Lita looked over a set of test tubes that had been corked shut, and looked them over curiously. She wondered what it was, and what difficult science was behind it. She heard footsteps behind her, and looked back stealthily pretending to be startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up at the blond-haired lab assistant who chuckled slightly thinking he had scared her.

"Sorry about that I know the gene cleanser looks interesting, but Dr. Connors is doing something equally interesting over here if you wanna join us?" She nodded walking over with him to where the two doctors and Gwen currently were looking at something under a microscope. Dr. Connors smiled over to her, and waved her over with his flesh arm.

"We've been looking over the experiment results with our various lizard species would you like to see?"

Lita nodded walking over to the scope and looking through it fascinated by the activity going on under the lens.

"So what is the experiment exactly?" She looked up excitedly at the scientists who looked slightly hesitant to answer.

"Well, we're studying their regenerative properties to see if we can recreate that in humans." Lita felt her face fall, and her stomach twist at the thought of giving someone animal properties. She herself had experienced that, and it was something she didn't want anyone else to feel.

"That's amazing are you close to making it happen?" The two doctors shook their heads, and made Lita relax knowing that, and hoping the Connors' would never subject another human to testing.

* * *

Lita threw her bag over her shoulder trying to fish out her keys and feeling unfamiliar folded paper. She opened the pocket to see a few bills, and she looked to the two doctors who smiled softly to her making her smile in return. Her sisters were just getting used to the better food, and the new shoes her mom was able to buy them with the left over money. She walked out the door into the newly dark New York streets stopping as she heard Eddie's voice again, and turning to see him and Gwen walking down the steps.

"Hey it's late let me walk you home. I'm walking Gwen too." Lita chuckled nervously shaking her head to the elder male.

"No that's okay I'm not going Gwen's direction anyway. I wouldn't want to impose." She felt tense worrying if her patrol would be delayed by Eddie's need to help her get home.

They both stopped in front of her making her fidget slightly itching to get away and get into costume.

"It wouldn't be any trouble. I wanna make sure you two get home okay." Lita shook her head, and started to play with her hair nervously.

"No really I'm fine by myself. I take the same route home all the time." Eddie sighed nodding in defeat and both of them waving good-bye to her making her sigh in relief when they were no longer in sight. She walked out to find the nearest hiding spot before changing into her costume, and making her way to the roof tops to start patrol.

Lita judged her patrol time smiling at the clear skies and the nearly full moon. When the moon was full she could stay out all night without blowing her cover, and she couldn't wait until then to really test herself. She closed her eyes as her ears picked up the sound of breaking glass, and she jumped off following the sound. She landed on the ground in a crouch outside a jewelry store watching the black clad figures at work.

"I know diamonds are a _girl's _best friend, but you guys look a little-you know- masculine." They all turned to look at her one growling, and charging to attack her. She rolled out of the way standing up, and getting tackled by one sending her to the ground with a thud.

"It's that wolf freak! Send her home crying to her mommy!"

Silverwulf rolled her eyes at the comment using her legs to send her attacker flying onto a parked car as she jumped up to fight.

"That's kind of misogynistic don't you think? I mean girls are stronger then they seem buddy; I mean some are even stronger than most guys. They're smarter anyway." She dodged a punch from one and sent back a return punch sending him back into the wall of the store. She smirked until she felt one of the thieves arms around her pinning her own arms to her sides while the third recovered in time to come forward menacingly. "What's a poor girl to do? Up against big strong guys like you." She gripped her claws into the arms of the guy holding her while she lifted her self up to kick the other away with both her feet, and using her momentum to plant her feet on the ground and send the other guy flying as well. She dusted off her hands crouching down ready for another attack when she suddenly heard a rush of air making her turn to see the third robber on the ground trying to pry the sticky web from his face. She looked up to see Spider-man swinging down onto the scene making her roll her eyes, and walked over to the other guys restraining them with the rope she carried around.

Spider-man looked down at her as she restrained the two crooks rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, I know we got off on the wrong foot, or would you prefer paw? Anyway, I'm sorry about the last few times we met I just like working alone." She stood up putting a hand on her hip, and narrowing her animalistic blue eyes at the other hero.

"No one's stopping you from working alone Spider. Now if you'll excuse me I have a city to patrol." She turned to leave before he called after her to stop. She turned around with an annoyed look waiting for him to speak.

"Look, I know I've been less then your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, and more like your jerky neighborhood Spidey. I think we both could use a little help, and maybe we could- I don't know- work together on this?" She crossed her arms, and looked at him as if nothing he said had mattered to her.

"Work together? Sorry, but I'm no sidekick arachnid so you can go peddle your fish somewhere else."

She turned away pulling back her glove again, and shooting off into the night just as she had the first two times the two heroes had met. She scoffed as she clung to the side of a building looking back at the spider hero with a glare. First he acted as if she couldn't handle the hero gig, and then was suddenly talking about working together? Part of her said she should have accepted and let it end there, but the other side told her he had wounded her pride too much to be able to earn her help. She felt her claws slip, and panicked as she fell from the high building trying desperately to get her glove to work but finding that it was jammed. She braced herself for the impact before she felt someone catch her and then the familiar feeling of swinging through the air. She opened her eyes that she didn't realize she had squeezed shut, and looked up into the masked face of Spider-man his scent assaulting her nostrils.

"I think this is why wolves don't climb. You know they're better _on the ground_."

She growled once they were on another nearby roof, and started to fiddle with her glove.

"Thanks for the save and all, but that doesn't change my mind." He rose an eyebrow under his mask and she could swear he was giving her a look, but couldn't be sure.

"You're not even going to consider it Fido? Really? No one said anything about you being a sidekick." She let out a wolf-like growl looking up at the other hero.

"Don't call me that Bug Boy! You really think after the way you've treated me I'd work with you? Forget about it." She fixed the jam, and turned again shooting off into the night angrily. During her run home she noticed her jumps had been higher and more powerful, and wondered exactly what was giving her the bizarre strength.

* * *

When she was finally outside her window she noticed that the lights in her room were still on meaning that her little sisters were awake. She slipped on her school clothes over her costume, and slipped her mask and gloves into her backpack. She jumped down landing in a crouch and making her way to the door, and walking in with her mother looking at her with worried eyes.

"Were you working late at the lab today?" Lita smiled slightly fishing the money from her bag and handing it to her mother.

"Yeah I lost track of time. is doing these really cool experiments lately. Why are Janey and Greta still awake?" Her mother shrugged with a nervous smile thanking her daughter for the money.

"They were worried too, and it was too quiet."

Lita shook her head giving her mother a slight look before walking to her room clutching her bag.

"Mom, you know they're going to be passing out during school tomorrow you can't let them stay up because it's quiet. You should also know I'd be fine." She opened the door eyeing the two brown haired little girls giggling away as they pounced around the room. They stopped sitting on the bed with guilty eyes making Lita soften slightly.

"Mommy said we could stay up until you came home."

"I don't care, you know you guys should have been asleep hours ago. To bed with you, _now_." Lita frowned as she watched them climb into their shared bed and under the covers. Ever since her father died her mother was far from the disciplinarian she used to be, and Lita had taken up the role of parent while her mother grieved. She still hadn't reverted to her normal self, and although she was getting better Lita was still stuck watching her younger sisters until her mother was back to normal. She sometimes wondered if she would _ever_ get back to normal.


End file.
